


My lips to your skin

by adrift_me



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Corvo receives the mark back and more, First Kiss, Fluff, Low Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, Post-Dishonored 2 (Video Game), Post-Low Chaos Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: Losing his mark to Delilah is a disappointment, but it doesn't mean he won't get it back. The Outsider makes sure of it."You need to learn to think quieter, my dear Corvo," the Outsider says, caressing his hand.





	My lips to your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing a small ficlet which was meant to cheer me, and hopefully you too, up.
> 
>  
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :) I also take prompts!](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

It's an odd feeling, having his hand held by the Outsider. His thumb traces the place where the mark used to reside, black ink against tan skin. It’s gone now and Corvo feels like the hand is no longer his own, can’t recognize it without the familiar symbol which offers protection and illusion of safety. At the very least he misses the surge of power that runs through his body like a pulse when he clenches his fist. He misses the thrill of chase in the night as he jumps across the roofs.

He wouldn’t ask for it. Wouldn’t come outwardly to the Outsider, begging for the return of his power because if necessary, he can manage without it. And something in his heart, an inkling, tells him he doesn’t _have_ to ask.

“You need to learn to think quieter, my dear Corvo,” the Outsider says, caressing his hand. “But yes, you need not ask. It is agreed, then.”

His palm hovers over Corvo’s skin, blackness of the Void engulfing his fingers for a second when the image of the mark re-inks itself on his flesh, burning bright and golden in the odd blue light of the expanse. The Outsider’s hand moves to slip from his hold but Corvo doesn’t let him go, instead gripping on him gently. Fingers cross and intertwine with the Outsider’s.

“Interesting,” he states curiously, looking down at his pale fingers and Corvo’s thick tan ones. “I admit I have entertained an idea of this, whatever it may be. I did wonder what it feels like, holding your hand, but never have I thought you would indulge my curiosity. And Corvo, I _am_ curious. Where does it take us then?”

Corvo shakes his head a little with a smile. The Outsider is at times incomprehensible beyond imaginable, but Corvo likes it. He would listen to his monologues with as much pleasure as merely holding his hand.

But he wants to try more, dare more.

His arm slides possessively over the Outsider who seems somehow smaller in his hold, narrow shoulders and fragile frame in Corvo’s embrace. The deity presses nose to his chest and he can’t help but smile, protectiveness washing over him.

He kisses his forehead. It’s cool to the touch, bloodless skin so pale and smooth. He kisses him again and his temple and sharp cheekbones and the hollows of his cheeks, the corner of his mouth which moves to talk. Corvo prevents the speech this time, pressing on the Outsider’s lips and smiling stupidly, as if he is sixteen and young again, stealing his first kiss off the gentle lips.

The Outsider is lost against him. At first the deity barely moves, allows his lips to be captured and worried, but then it becomes a game and he responds. Softly and gently, trying the waters until he knows he has a solid footing - and lets go. His hand clenches strong on Corvo’s as he kisses him back. It’s awkward a little and Corvo tries to lead him down a rhythm and tilt of their heads. And when they catch the pace, it’s perfect.

Corvo sways and pulls the Outsider’s body close to him and indulges in a tight desperate embrace as their lips move against each other.

In the years they’ve spent sharing company, the Outsider has opened up secrets and revealed stories to Corvo, be it a tale of the emperors or stories of simple men. All of them held value for the future of the Empire, small things that would one day lead to the Golden Age under Emily the Wise.

Corvo wondered what he could teach the Outsider in return. He had no new stories to tell and was only efficient in the knowledge of the present. But now as he presses the deity to himself in a most possessive manner, it might just be the lesson. He wants to show the way two people can express affection with or without physical involvement. He wants to give the Outsider the life of a human being he has been deprived of. It’s a long way up or down and Corvo wouldn’t mind taking it alongside the black-eyed deity.

“I don’t mind either, Corvo,” the god mutters against his lips, pulling away for a mere moment before sighing into the man’s mouth again, letting his tongue slip through the wet swollen kissed lips.


End file.
